You Are The Music In Me
by PurpleBolt
Summary: After the IMA's...Alvin and Theodore asked their counterparts out. Simon feels,rather shy. Will Eleanor's song help him? CGI.ONE SHOT. SxJ. R&R Please


I don't know. I just liked this song. My other story (Paused/ Hiatused on writing) sucked (Yeah, Thanks for the Nice song Justine Bieber!)

So, uhh just enjoy!

If you don't know this song, search it on YouTube.

or use this link! XD

Chipmunk version: youtube watch?v=fBPaElJzGLs

Original: youtube watch?v=QQ_HbRmXmUk

(remove the Spaces)

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

A few weeks after the International award, Theodore got the guts to finally ask Eleanor to be his girlfriend. Alvin, got a little shy, but his little brother did it, if Theodore can do it, so can he. He asked Brittany out, though many arguments have happened, they still stood strong.

Simon and Jeanette, feel..Rather shy to each other.

The same Saturday afternoon at the Seville's. Alvin and Brittany was playing video games at their room, Theodore in the kitchen, Eleanor, Uhh, I don't know, Simon and Jeanette, watching "Myth busters"

Dave, sound asleep at his room.

Jeanette reached onto the bag of chips.. not noticing Simon did the same too.. which, they held hands for a while

They blushed and turned away from each other

Simon turned back to Jeanette who was wearing a purple shirt with a "Ceritfied Gleek" Imprinted on her shirt and the regular Jean skirt "Oh, Jeanette, I wish I have the courage to ask you out." Simon thought

"What are you looking at?" Jeanette giggled

Simon snapped out "Wha-what.. uh.. Nothing.."

Then, Simon and Jeanette heard piano sounds at the studio

"Simon...Do you hear that?" Jeanette asked

Simon turned off the TV "Yeah. Let's go check it out."

~At The Studio~

"No.." Eleanor said trying to play the key right

"Hey sis! What 'cha doing?" Jeanette asked

"WHAT? Nothin, nothing. Really." Eleanor pulled the music sheets

"Oh, come on. We heard it way over from the living room." Jeanette said

"Okay, but don't blame me if this stinks." Eleanor said

_[Eleanor]_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Makes you listen_

_There's a reason_

Simon looked at the two of sisters and smiled

"Nope, this is off key, try e#" Jeanette said

"see! I told you it stinks!" Eleanor said

"No, no it does not. Everybody makes mistakes." Jeanette smiled

"Go."

_[Eleanor & Jeanette]_

_When you dream_

_There's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter _

_Or happy ever after_

Simon placed a paw over Jeanette's shoulder while they were singing

Jeanette turned away from Simon to hide her blush

_[Jeanette & Simon]_

_Your harmony _

_To melody_

_Is echoing inside my head_

_[Jeanette]_

_A single voice _

_[Simon]_

_Single voice_

_[Jeanette]_

_Above the noise_

_And _

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_Like a common thread_

Jeanette turned to Simon again and gazed on his charming blue-grey eyes

_[Simon]_

_Hmm you're pullin' me_

_[Jeanette]_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_[Simon]_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_[Jeanette]_

_And it's brought us here because_

_[Simon]_

_Because _

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na _

_[Simon]_

_Oh_

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_Na na na na na_

_[Simon]_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_[Jeanette]_

_Na na na na_

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_You are the music in me_

_[Jeanette]_

_It's like I knew you before we met _

_[Simon]_

_Before we met_

_[Jeanette]_

_Can't explain_

_[Simon]_

_Oh-Ho_

_[Jeanette]_

_There's no name for it_

_[Simon]_

_No name for it_

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_[Simon]_

_And it was easy _

_[Jeanette]_

_So easy_

_[Simon]_

_'Cause you see the real me _

_[Jeanette]_

_I see you_

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known oh_

_[Jeanette]_

_To hear your voice _

_[Simon]_

_Hear your voice_

_[Jeanette]_

_Above the noise _

_[Simon]_

_Oh oh_

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_I know_

_I'm not alone_

_[Jeanette]_

_Oh you're singing to me _

_[Simon]_

_Oh yeah_

_[All]_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong _

_[Simon]_

_Yeah oh_

_[All]_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

Jeanette Ruffled her brunette hair removing her ponytail and letting her hair fly down

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_Together we're gonna sing _

_[Simon]_

_Yeah_

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_We've got the power to sing _

_[Simon]_

_What we feel _

_[Jeanette]_

_What we feel_

_[Simon]_

_Connected and real_

_[Jeanette_

_Can't keep it _

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_All inside _

_Ohh Yeah_

_[All]_

_Na na na na _

_[Jeanette]_

_Oh yeah_

_[All]_

_Na na na na_

They were moving closer and closer while they were ending the song

_[Jeanette]_

_Oh yeah_

_[Simon]_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_[All]_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me _

_[Simon]_

_In me_

_[All]_

_Na na na na _

_[Jeanette]_

_Oh yeah_

_[Simon]_

_Yeah yeah yeah._

_[All]_

_Na na na na na _

_[Jeanette]_

_Oh yeah_

_[All]_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song _

_[Simon]_

_Favorite song_

_[All]_

_I know that we belong _

_[Jeanette]_

_We belong_

_[All]_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_[Jeanette]_

_Here because_

_[All]_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na _

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_Oh yeah_

_[All]_

_Na na na na _

_[Simon & Jeanette]_

_Oh yeah_

_[All]_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me _

_[Simon]_

_Yeah_

they were about an inch away from each other

"So, Simon, do you have the courage now?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah." Simon smiled

"Courage for what?" Jeanette asked

Simon breathed deeply and pulled a purple diamond necklace from his pocket "Jeanette Wilson, will you please be my girlfriend?" Simon asked

Jeanette was shocked "I thought you never asked." Jeanette smiled

"Did Simon ask her already?" Alvin asked

"Who, where'd you come from?" Eleanor asked

"That my friend, I will never tell." Alvin said

Theodore came holding a tray of miniature cupcakes "In celebration of Simon and Jeanette's..uhh. Date start-ery..Whatever you call it."

"Oh, Theodore!" They all laughed

"By the way, Alvin, who won?" Simon asked

"Me." Alvin smirked

"LIER!" A voice echoed

Dave walked in "Ugh, What the- what's with all the noise?" Dave asked groggily

"Simonette is finally together!" Eleanor said

"Good, can I get some sleep now?" Dave asked

"Whatever Dave." They all said

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

So basically, there's a Sequel to this.

You like, No? HOW DARE YOU! Joke. So You like, you don't, Just review. XD

Review Please!

\/

\/

\/


End file.
